


Something More

by BLMB



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLMB/pseuds/BLMB
Summary: Char had the foraged item in hand, ready to give it to Leah, but as she entered the other girl's cottage, she discovered Leah was in a phone call with someone she didn't quite expect.
Relationships: Leah & Player (Stardew Valley), Leah (Stardew Valley) & Original Character(s), Leah (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 28





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! For reference: This scene takes place in Leah's four-heart event. I've had this idea for the looongest time, but I never acted upon it. xD This was supposed to be a short snippet I was going to show my friends, but it may have become a drabble instead. xD Not sure if this will turn to be drabbles of all the heart events, or if this will just stay a oneshot, but we'll see. Hope y'all enjoy as much as I did writing! <3

Char had the foraged item in hand, and she was ready to give it to Leah. They had become fast friends over the past few weeks, and it became a routine for her to give to Leah some items she found while going around the valley. Call her a sap, but whenever she was out in the forest or in the caves, anything she randomly found, she felt Leah would appreciate. And true enough, the ginger did. Her eyes lit up like she had all the love of the world in it, and she couldn't feel any happier. 

And so, there she was, ready to give yet another item to Leah. This time, it was a daffodil she had found in Cindersap Forest. She held it high and gently knocked on Leah's door. It was just the right time. Leah would be awake, and maybe it wouldn't be too embarrassing for her to randomly go to the other girl's house at that hour. 

The door was unlocked, as it usually was, and Char stepped inside. She smiled nervously, hoping she wasn't disturbing Leah or anything. She waved at the girl before quickly realizing she was in call. 

"Shit... Maybe I should just go and..."

"Kel... How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to go back to the city! Stop calling me. I don't want to hear from you anymore!"

Yikes, that didn't sound good. Maybe it was a bad time. Maybe she could always give Leah her gift later instead. Maybe she should leave the house right now, so she could prevent any potential embarrassment from hearing whatever conversation Leah held with whoever. 

But then a part of her felt bad. A part of her wanted to comfort Leah and ask her if she was okay. Whoever she was talking to, it didn't sound to good, so the least Char could do was be a good friend, right? She walked to the ginger and carefully hid the daffodil she carried. She could give that at another time, perhaps, but not at that moment. 

"Char... So I guess you heard me on the phone?" the other girl said. "That was my ex. I guess I'd better tell you a little about it."

Oof. That was NOT what Char was expecting. She was ready for a mother, a father, a relative... any immediate or almost secondary family member. She was not in a million years thinking it would be Leah's ex she was talking to. Oooohhhh boy, she was not emotionally ready for this. 

"Um, you don't have to, Leah. It's totally fine. I can just leave, if it makes you feel better. I swear I didn't mean to intrude on the call." A part of Char was already sweating at that point. While she loved hearing Leah talk... talk to HER, more precisely, the awkward side of her still reigned supreme in terms of topics like these. She'd much rather leave than have to go through all this awkward.

"No, I insist," Leah replied. "We had an apartment together, back in the city. I did odd jobs in during the day and spent all night working on art projects... We barely made enough to scrape by. She was always nagging me to go back to school and study business or medicine... something with a lot of money in it."

Char's eyes widened. Did Leah just say... she? Leah's ex... was a girl? Oh shush, Char, the gender of her ex isn’t what matters right now. FOCUS. 

Leah continued, "I guess the idea was to save up for a normal life. You know... a house in the suburbs, kids, PTA meetings, that sort of thing. I wasn't ready for that kind of life, Char... I had to leave. So I came here to pursue my dream of being an artist. Was that selfish of me, Char?"

Char shook her head. She, above all people, knew just how important it was to pursue one's dream or one’s passion. What was the point of living a life that everybody lived, if it wasn't the life that made you happy? 

She held Leah's hands in hers. "No, Leah. That was not selfish. You did what you had to do. It's your life, not hers. There isn't a need for life to just pass you by without your happiness. What matters is you do what you need to do to make you happy -- truly happy. And it's your happiness that matters over everything else."

Oh shit, did she say too much? She genuinely meant what she said, though. If Leah had a shitty ex who kept forcing things on her, it wasn't going make her happy at all. What mattered was that she was happy where she was now -- even if it meant having to start all over. Char knew that feeling, above all.

There was a pause. An almost calculating look fell on Leah's face, and Char thought she had made a mistake. Maybe she said too much? Ack, maybe she should've just left, to begin with. 

Then came the smile, and gods she looked like a goddess incarnate when she smiled. "You're right... I just wouldn't have been happy back there. It was better for both of us... to end an unsustainable relationship while we were still young and flexible. Well, thanks for listening to me. It's good to have a friend." 

Friend. Yes, that's what they both were, wasn't it? While it kind of stung, there was also a fierce motivation that went in Char's head at that very moment. She wasn't going to be like Leah's shitty ex. She wasn't going to force her ideas on the other girl, no. She was going to let Leah thrive, because Leah had every right to. She was going to let Leah grow, because that was something she saw in the other girl every single day. 

Leah was right where she needed to be, and so was Char. But Char couldn't help but want something more between them. Was it too much for her to think that way at that moment? Perhaps. They were only just becoming close, and she didn’t want to push Leah’s buttons. Something in her head clicked just then, though. She didn’t want her and Leah to just be friends. She hoped both of them could blossom into something more. 

Of course, these were things that could not be achieved right there and then, but it gave Char a purpose. She wasn’t going to be like Leah’s ex, no. She was going to be something more – something Leah could truly believe in. Something that could make Leah smile the way she did whenever she got her foraged items or any other items she loved. She would make Leah see herself that Char did – bright, radiant, strong, beautiful, and kind. And no person should ever take that away from her. She may not have been Leah’s first, but she wanted to be her last and her forever.


End file.
